


Día 4: Libros.

by kobaltaoi



Series: Reto de 31 días de SnK invernal. [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos hacen un poquito por él, quien finge quedarse dormido cuando lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 4: Libros.

Cuando nevara afuera, Levi perdería el tiempo leyendo recostado en el único sillón del pequeño hogar. En algún punto se perdería tan profundamente en su lectura que olvidaría al resto, sin importar el tema del libro.

A veces eran romances que le hacían dudar de que existiera inteligencia en la gente enamorada o le hacían dudar de estar verdaderamente enamorado por no sentirse así de idiota.

En algún punto dejaría de ver las letras y todo se volvería imágenes en su cabeza. Quien lo viera externamente solo vería a un hombre bajito con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada (era extraño como lograba ambas cosas a la vez) fulminando con la mirada a un libro cualquiera. Luego releería lo que acababa de leer solo por intentar encontrarle la lógica. En el gueto subterráneo leer era un lujo que no siempre podía darse, ahora que era un hombre ocioso podía darse el lujo de hacerlo hasta caer dormido por el agotamiento mental que le significaba entender amantes trágicos y bufones que nunca serían correspondidos.

Se quedaba dormido, sentado y con una frazada en el regazo, donde caería el libro sobre sus manos.

Luego empezaría la magia.

Mikasa, en un acto desinteresado que nada tenía que ver con Eren, le quitaría el libro y lo pondría en alguna de las cómodas en la sala, con el separador anclado en la página que Levi tenía marcada. Luego Hange le pondría la frazada hasta los hombros y lo miraría con la ensoñación de una madre que ve a su hijo dormir o de un maestro que admira los pequeños detalles de la vida en la cara de su alumno durmiente, aunque en realidad solo era sorpresa de ver como el amargado obsesionado con la limpieza podía verse tan descuidado cuando dormía.

Por último Eren lo levantaría con cuidado del sillón y lo llevaría a una de las camas cargando, le quitaría los zapatos y el saco tratando al máximo de no despertarlo y luego lo cubriría con los edredones más calientitos de los que tuvieran posesión.

Todos ponían su granito de arena amablemente.

Levi se despertaba desde el momento en que Mikasa se acercaba a él. No es que pudiera decir algo al respecto, la amabilidad de los demás lo conmovía tanto como lo avergonzaba.


End file.
